borutofandomcom-20200213-history
Shojoji
Shojoji (ショジョジ , Shojoji), renowned as Shojoji of the Corpse Clone (屍分身のショジョジ, Shikabane Bunshin no Shojoji), is a missing-nin and the leader of the Mujina Bandits. Personality Shojoji is a callous, indifferent and selfish man. He also has a very high opinion of himself, viewing himself at the same calibre as Orochimaru of the Sannin and likewise feels insulted that he was not to be made into a card for the Extreme: Shinobi Picture Scrolls. A very sadistic man, he openly declares his joy of eating people to the point of even considering himself beyond normal humanity. Fitting with his demeanour, Shojoji is very lazy. Rather than training to improve himself, he relied almost exclusively on the few techniques he has to act as a shortcut, such as stealing a person's memories and skills or simply deflecting all his enemies' attacks. He even puts little effort in assembling his followers, due to the fact of him not taking into account their actual efficiency in combat. He is also very boastful and longwinded. However, he does show himself to be a well-researched man as he knew about Boruto Uzumaki's skills. Appearance Shojoji is a very large man both with regards to his height and girth. He has a green-coloured fauxhawk slicked back with what appears to be a shaved design on either side of his temples. He sports a "friendly" muttonchop facial hairstyle where his sideburns connect to his moustache and the absence of a beard except for a slight stubble. When first seen — albeit only partially — he wears a dark-coloured outfit and appeared to have an irezumi on his left shoulder and back. In his début, he wore the same clothes as his victim Yamaoka though because of their vast difference in size, Shojoji's considerable stomach area bulged from the shirt and he left both the vest and a few buttons as the top of the shirt open. He also wore a chain around his large neck. Abilities Physical Prowess Edit Despite his large size, he is noticeably fast, as he is able to intercept Tentō's attempted suicide, and is even able to catch Boruto off guard. He is also proficient in taijutsu, as shown by him being able to defeat all of Boruto's clones. He showed noticeable reflexes, on account of his ability to react to sneak attacks even while blinded from a smokescreen. He is proven to be a skilled actor, as he remained undetected for the duration of posing as Yamaoka. Ninjutsu Shojoji gained his epithet from his ability to transform into his victims with his Corpse Clone Technique. He has further shown to be capable of using Wind Release to create a reflective barrier to repel physical attacks, and a wind sword to attack with. New Era Edit Mujina Bandits Arc Edit Shojoji tasked a three-man platoon from his missing-nin faction to break into Konohagakure's bank and retrieve an unknown item. At some point during Ikkyū's trip to Konoha, Shojoji assumed Yamaoka's identity. After doing so, he spoke with another member of the Mujina Bandits stating that there was no way that the daimyō will refuse his demands once they initiated their plan. Upon capturing Tentō, they sent the daimyō their demands of 500 million ryō and the release of all prisoners in the Hōzuki Castle. While waiting for the daimyō to respond, Shojoji decided to pass the time mocking Tentō. As the boy attempted to thwart Shojoji's plans by committing suicide, Shojoji quickly stopped him, deciding to use his Corpse Clone Technique on him. As he prepared to consume Tentō, he is stopped by Boruto Uzumaki, who Shojoji recognises as the Seventh Hokage's son. Shojoji sent his men to deal with Boruto, who swiftly defeated them all. Tentō warned Boruto about Shojoji's Corpse Clone Technique, which Shojoji used the distraction to attack. As Boruto managed to evade being devoured, he countered with shuriken. Shojoji easily repelled it with his Wind Release: Shield of the Wind Count. As he continued to repel Boruto's attacks, Shojoji gloated about how invincible his techniques made him. Boruto attempted to catch him off guard with a smoke bomb. Shojoji however anticipated Boruto's attack with shadow clones. As he dispelled the clones and subdued the genin, Shojoji began proclaiming how he would eat Boruto. Suddenly, he found a shuriken lodged in his back. As he turned expecting to find another shadow clone, he was shocked to see it was actually Tentō who threw it. Enraged at his captive attacking him, Shojoji forgot about Boruto, thus allowing him to land a hit on Shojoji with his Rasengan. An enraged Shojoji survives the hit vows to devour Boruto. As Boruto prepares another Rasengan, the mark on his right palm suddenly reacts violently, spreading down his wrist and leaving him paralysed with pain. At the sight of the mark, Shojoji is terrified, wondering if Boruto was part of a certain organization. As Boruto made it clear that he was clueless to such a group, Shojoji prepared to attack again, only to be apprehended by Mitsuki and knocked out by Sarada. He's later interrogated by Ibiki Morino and Sai Yamanaka. While arrogant and demanding compensation at first, the sudden arrival of Sasuke Uchiha leaves him very compliant to answering their questions. Sasuke asks him what he knows about Boruto's mark. Shojoji insists that he knows very little because he retreated from his theft of the group after what he determined of them. He said that they were called "Kara" and they had marks like Boruto's and had vague similarities to Orochimaru's Juinjutsu. Category:Characters